The present invention relates to a quiz game providing system and a method for providing a quiz game to a plurality of quiz participants using a quiz terminal connected to a quiz operating server by means of a communication means based on a quiz game set including a plural quiz steps. More specifically, the present invention relates to a user creating quiz game providing system and a method in that a game producer organizes the plural quiz questions by the unit of the quiz game set and stores them in a DB and a quiz operator searches the DB and finds the quiz game set so as to provide the quiz game to the plural quiz participants connected in a real time by using the searched quiz game set. The present invention relates to a real time bidirectional quiz service system and a method thereof in that it synchronously receives quiz answers from the quiz participants in each quiz solving of the several steps included in the quiz game set for the quiz participants, gives marks according to the best answer condition, reflects the score result on the participant according the fixed mode, and determines the total scores and the ranking or the prize winner after the quiz solving of the middle step or the final step is terminated.
An on-line quiz game is provided as the various types. The quiz game is utilized as a means for recognizing the specific keyword in the publicity event and is provided with the purpose of the education or of determining the performance of the education. In the broadcasting program, the various types of the quiz shows are provided for the viewer.
In the quiz show of the broadcasting program or the quiz game on the internet site, the giveaway is provided to the quiz participant having the excellent result or the winner.
In the existing quiz game, the quiz generator and the quiz operator are very restrictive. Moreover, since the quiz for the unspecified individuals is mainly registered, it is limited to the specific relational person or the specific area. Accordingly, it is difficult to sponsor the on-line quiz game based on the profitable and familiar quiz questions.
Moreover, since the quiz etc. according to the questionnaire of the specific category objects based on only the person belonging to the specific tissue or the person connected with the specific person is progressed, it is still difficult to interpret the state of mentality or the opinion distribution of the specific category objects.
In another conventional technology on this field, the quiz query is putted on the Internet etc. and the user of asynchronously hearing the question answers the query. After the completion of the answer on the presented questions, it scores the answer and provides the score results to the users.
In the conventional technology, in the current situation in that the network means such as the Internet etc. is generalized, it is difficult to understand as to whether the person of knowing the question clearly recognizes the correct answer or the person searches for the answer through the network retrieval service.
There is a user creation quiz service provided through the internet etc. as further another conventional technology on this field. In this conventional technology, the users register the quiz and other users are utilized in solving the quiz. However, since the quiz questions are constituted in a unit of individual quiz question, there is a limit in that the quiz producer presents the plural quiz questions according to the different level of difficulty, the correlation thereof, and the schedule thereof. Also, it is difficult to apply the progress schedules and methods between each quiz question according to the intention of the quiz producer.